Penguins of Madagascar S4 E1: The Feather of The Crystal Falcon
by BrendanBoman
Summary: Skipper meets the pigeon who gave the Legendary Feather of the Crystal Falcon. And he was taken away from his team. Will he get what he wants from his mission?


Private carefully balanced a flag on a card tower.

"Almost there," he said softly. "Almost, almost, al…"

"Private, could you please turn off the TV for me," said Skipper who was lying on the floor.

"Aaah!" shouted Private in surprise of Skipper's command and fell down the stool he was standing on which tumbled the whole tower down.

"Private," said Skipper looking at the mess. "What in the world are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Skipper," he answered while picking himself up. "Oh dear, my Eiffel Tower is down. Now I have to build another one."

"Now stop grumbling and turn off that TV," commanded Skipper turning back to the roof. "Aaah, what a lovely day today. Rico, music please!"

Rico turned on a radio. But before the music was played, a knock was heard.

"Kowalski, get that door will you?" said Skipper.

"Umm" said Kowalski looking at Skipper. "Sure I will."

He went to the ladder and climbed up. Then he opened the door, seeing a pigeon.

"Where?" it asked the stunned Kowalski. "Where is the Feather of The Crystal Falcon?"

"Umm, Skipper," Kowalski said. "I think you should come. Now."

"Huh," Skipper sighed. "I'm coming." He climbed the ladder and looked at the pigeon. "What?" Skipper asked.

"The Feather of The Crystal Falcon," said the pigeon. "Where is it?"

"Ooh," said Skipper with his eyes opened wide. "That feather. Wait a moment." He went down and went to his bed. He picked took his pillow and searched for something in his pillow. And at last he found the Feather of The Crystal Falcon.

"You still keep it Skipper?" asked Private who was building his Eiffel Tower again.

"Private," Skipper laughed. "Who says no to missions or mysteries? Now here it is. Tell me what is about it."

"You have guard it well," said the pigeon. "Now tell me, was there any weird thing happen when guarding this."

Skipper thought for a moment and a flashback came,

_Private: (Balancing on his head)_

_Skipper: Private what are you doing?_

_Private: Umm, well, you know, umm, well, you know, umm, well you know, umm, well, you know, umm, well, you know, umm, well, you know, umm, well you know, umm, well, you know, umm, well, you know, umm, well, you know, umm, well you know, umm, well, you know, umm, well, you know, umm, well, you know, umm, well you know, umm, well, you know, umm, well, you know…_

_Kowalski: (Took out his Amnesia Spray and sprayed it to Private)_

_Private: What happened?_

"I think something weird did happen yesterday," said Skipper. "Weird, and creepy to be exact."

"That means you are chosen to be the guardian of the Treasure of the Crystal Falcon!" said the pigeon.

"What?" said Skipper. "Treasures again? Please don't tell me we have it destroy it."

"You must guard it and never let the squirrel at the park take it," said the pigeon.

"Who?" asked Skipper. "Fred?"

"Yes," said the pigeon. "You know him?"

"Of course I.. Umm, I mean no," asked Skipper.

"Follow me," said the pigeon.

"To where?" asked the puzzled Skipper.

"To the Crystal Palace," said the pigeon. "You will go there with me and take home the treasures and keep it safely. And remember, no one shall follow you!" He pulled Skipper's right flipper and flew away.

"Skipper!" shouted Private, destroying another Eiffel Tower. "Skipper's been kidnapped! What should we do?"

"We must save him!" commanded Kowalski.

All three quickly went into their remote control aeroplane and chased the pigeon. The pigeon was surprised to see three small aeroplanes. The pigeon with Skipper in his hands dodged Rico and Kowalski's aeroplane but hit Private's. He dropped Skipper and Rico dived down to catch Skipper before he crash. But the unknown pigeon swept down nicely and caught Skipper nicely in his talons. He brought Skipper to the Crystal Palace and dropped him safely on the shiny floor. Skipper picked himself up and asked,

"Where are we?"

"The Crystal Palace," said the pigeon. "I'm Frankie. Now you must come with me bird."

"But how about my boys?" Skipper said. "They are still back at the zoo."

"No one shall follow you," said Frankie. "I don't want anyone else to know where the Crystal Palace is."

They moved across a hallway and then saw two crystal doors which are locked. Frankie went to one door and insert his wing in it. The door opened and Skipper followed the bird. There were big, crystal statues in shapes of all kinds of animals. Cats, pigeons, horses, falcons, puffins and much more. Skipper walked through the hallway and then saw a big crystal penguin statue with a flat head. He looked below the statue and it wrote…

**SKIPPER**  
**BEST PENGUIN OF ALL TIME**

He was shocked to see his name on the statue. And then he saw a big holes filled with water. He asked,

"What's this?"

"It is the place for the fishes' statues," answered Frankie. "Go ahead and check it out."

Skipper swim into the hole of water and saw many fishes which are admiring their statues. He went out and saw something he had never seen for years.

"Dr. Blowhole!" said Skipper looking at another crystal statue. He walked around the dolphin statue to make sure that it is a statue and not Dr. Blowhole covered with crystals. Then he went to Frankie.

"What am I here for again?" asked the half-scared Skipper.

"To take home the treasures," said Frankie. "And guard it from Fred."

The two birds continue walking and then they reached another door.

"Now this," said Frankie. "Only the pure guardian's paw or wing or flipper or talon or beak or teeth or…"

"Yea, yea whatever," said the annoyed Skipper. "So what should I do?"

"Unlock it with your flipper or feet or beak or…"

"Right, alright," Skipper said, putting his right flipper into a key hole in the door. It made a beeping sound and the door opened.

"Take it home and guard it with your life," Frankie said with his eyes on the crystal treasure.

Skipper went to the treasures and tried to carry one.

"Urrggh! Aaah! Ummrrgggh! Oww!"

Frankie shooked his head and face winged. He clicked a green button on one of the treasures and all the treasures combined and became a crystal wagon.

"But how are you going to fly this heavy thing home?" the puzzled Skipper asked.

Frankie clicked another button and it turned into a small jet.

"Much better," said Skipper, as he went on the jet. He took off and flew through the Crystal Palace hall. Once he was outside, he shot off at the highest speed towards the sky and looked outside the jet. He saw tiny red squares and bigger greyish blue shapes. "I must be in the city already," he said to himself. "Now all I have to do is to search for Central Park Zoo."

The day turned darker as Skipper searched for his home. And then he saw the zoo and landed on the penguin habitat. Skipper searched for a blue button and clicked it. The jet turned into pieces of crystals again and Kowalski came out with Private.

"Skipper!" shouted Private. "You're safe!" The three penguins hugged each other.

"Hold on a second," Skipper said. "Where's Rico?"

"Rico?" Kowalski said. "Oh, he's in his bed, worrying about you."

Skipper went inside and Rico quickly went to Skipper and hugged him until Skipper choked.

"Where were you this whole morning?" asked Private.

"Somethings are never to be answered," said Skipper.

"What do you mean?" asked Private.

"Ahh forget it," said the penguin leader. He walked to his bed and took out a remote control. He clicked a brown button and violá! A fish coffee appeared in front of him. He drank the coffe and threw the mug away. And it hit right at the leg of Private's Eiffel Tower and tumbled it down. No one realise that except for Rico who just gave a comment of "Oooh!" and went to sleep.

At 3:00 AM, they were woke up by a beeping sound.

"Stand on ground boys!" said Skipper as they searched for the source of the sound. Then Private saw the treasures flashing red.

"Look!" Private said, pointing at the treasure.

"Danger!" shouted Skipper as he double clicked the green button and threw it outside the HQ.

'KABLOOEY!' the treasure exploded. The penguins went to the explosion to see what happened while Kowalski inspected the pieces of treasure.

"Well Skipper," Kowalski said. "It seems like your crystal treasure is actually a bomb and not a real treasure."

"What?" said Skipper. "But…"

"It uses the latest Y66T7 – Strawberry Bomb," said Skipper. "Nothing could beat that…"

Skipper sighed. "Well boys, I think it is clear that you should never trust a pigeon."


End file.
